User talk:Godisme
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE:Dump Alright. Will do. I should be working on it today (if I get a responce from the Shout Staff) and then I'll let you know. ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 13:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Spammers Alright, I see. Thanks for the heads up. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Fight Well, to save you the long story. He wanted to put in his own character templates, which honestly, didn't bother me too much, on an individual level. However, I'm sorry to say that I've had users come here and on the Naruto Fanon Wikia, just copying everybody they see. If I allowed him to design his own templates for characters, then soon everybody else would follow suit, thus filling up this entire site with templates that shouldn't be here. So, in order to do some housekeeping, I deleted it. Then, he messages me on my talk, telling me to not delete his stuff (without even asking why I deleted it; the norm method for when an admin deletes something that the user doesn't want deleted involves asking first, not demanding it not be done), and also, boasts that he is a way better coder of wiki codes than myself, which is just plain arrogance; something I really hate with a passion. I should also note that the other admins of BFF, along with some other users on the chatroom of BFF, they all agree with my decision, so it wasn't a dictatorship-like decision solely on my part. I then reply to his message, telling him to firstly, not demand things from someone higher ranked than him on a wikia without just cause, as I did have a reasonable cause for deleting his infobox, and also to not be so darn arrogant. I don't want to brag, but I know my way around codes enough to be able to work with css and whatnot. So then, he replies to that reply, calling me a dick and that he hates how I'm "shoving my power in his face", and that I'm immature (despite the fact that I remained calm, and he was the one demanding things from me), and ultimately, that he was done. I then stated to him that if he handled the situation maturely, perhaps we could have come to some sort of compromise, but honestly, when someone acts incredibly arrogant toward me without any just cause, I tend to lose any respect I once held for that person. To conclude, I don't believe I did anything wrong, as I did take into account the feelings of the other admins of BFF over the decision, and we reached a consensus. That's all I can say. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. I too, can be hotheaded sometimes as well, and maybe he perceived my words as a sign of hostility, so I apologize for that. But, the arrogance was uncalled for. Thanks again for your mediating. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine, I'm just glad we could work this out. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Godisme Hello, I am Twilight Despair 5. I am an user that worked somewhat with Bleach Masta. Please relay this message to him. That if he ever does return to Bleach Fanfiction that the article Demono Hizen is gave me he can rehave the owership without asking me. This, is because it is an article he gave me and if he comes back that he can always retake and he doesn't have to tell me about it thank you.Td5 18:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that Thanks for fixing Twilight's talk page, dude. He asked me to do it, so you just saved me some time, so cheers for that! Outta curiosity though, how'd you fix the coding so quickly? Its happened twice now, and I'd like to know how to do it myself so quickly encase of a third showing. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :A lot easier than the method I was planning on using. Just lets say mine involved hitting enter a lot of times in a row. Thanks for the explanation though, dude. It'll be a big help the next time the problem pops up, so cheers. I'm liking the sig by the way. Pretty original. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll do that, dude. Thanks again. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for fixing it... Shabih 17:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RTE Hoo boy, I must be late with this reply. Thank you for the heads up regarding RTE, though I wasn't aware it held any issue. Besides one user, who I still don't understand why his articles are like that, I haven't heard from anyone about those issues. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring I got it from your sandbox while I was doing some lurking on the talk pages on the wiki lol I hope you don't mind. We needed a way to organize our Fullbring users and their powers. --- Ten Tailed Fox 06:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Advertisement Actually I got it from someone on the FTF. They deleted theirs so I dont remember who it was but I know it wa from there...heck maybe it was you and I just didnt notice. lol. But thanks again...if its a problem I could take it down [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha awesome! I saw the heading thief and was like what in the world did I steal? I hope it wasnt someone's zan idea...in that case that would just be funny cause we had the same thought =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC)